Floyd Lawton
Floyd Lawton (フロイド・ロートン, Furoido Rōton), also known as an international assassin, Deadshot (デッドショット, Deddoshotto), is arguably known as the world's greatest shot and hit man for hire, priding himself in never missing a shot or target. Having grown up in an extremely abusive childhood, Floyd's life forever changed when he accidentally took the life of his beloved brother during an attempt to kill his abusive and alcoholic father with a rifle. While Lawton is institutionalized, his mother commits suicide while Lawton convinces himself to never miss a shot ever again and trains himself to become a true "Deadshot". When Lawton is finally released, he murders his father in retaliation for the abuse he made him and the rest of his family suffer through. Since then, he has commited himself to become a hired mercenary, a gun for hire in Gotham City to kill targets that he would be hired for, like lucrative parties in exchange for money, unique ammunition, and the thrill of hunting down his targets. While enjoying his occupation, Deadshot's true hope is to die in an incredible fashion, having developed suicidal tendencies throughout his rough upbringing. Taking notice of his amazing skills, Hugo Strange employs Deadshot as his contract assassin to kill "certain anomaly" of political prisoners who are to be considered to be nothing but "collateral damages" to Strange's plans for Arkham City. This new employment offers Deadshot the opportunity to finally kill Batman, the only person who has ever made him miss a shot, a fact that Deadshot hopes to change. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Chris Cox (English), Not Known (Japanese) Deadshot is a global gun-for-hire assassin, regularly boasting to "never miss." He is capable of using a large variety of weapons, but prefers using a pair of silenced, wrist-mounted guns. He initially appeared in Gotham City as a new crimefighter, but was revealed to be an enemy of Batman. *Hair Color: Brown *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 6 ft. 1 in. *Weight: 193 lb. Attributes: *Expert with all firearms and projectlie weapons; guns and targeting scope integrated into costume. *Capabale Hand-To-Hand Combatant in Excellent Physical Condition. Gallery File:135YoungDeadshot.png|Full view of young Deadshot. File:129DeadshotShooting.png|Deadshot as a young adult. File:Floyd_Lawton.png|Floyd Lawton. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Ronald Marshall *The Russian *Hugo Strange Familiy *Unnamed mother (deceased) *Unnamed father (deceased) *Unnamed brother (deceased) *Zoe Lawton (daughter) Neutral *Black Mask Rivals *Deathstroke Enemies *Batman *Robin *Nightwing *James Gordon *Lawrence Graham *Andrew Brian *Sarli Javohody *Jack Ryder Abilities and Traits Powers and Weapons *'Master Marksman' *'Expert Assassin:' He knows every pressure point and vulnerable spot on the human body. *'Espionage' *'Hand to Hand Combatant' *'Tracking' Abilities Equipment *'Deadshot Suit:' Floyd wears a very durable suit, able to withstand large explosions, gunfire at close range and electric shocks. *'Deadshot Helmet:' The helmet is strengthened to be able to resist almost all physical attacks, the display has night vision, infrared, binocular at the right eye and thermal anemometer. The helmet also has hearing sensors, which enhance his senses to the point that he can hear a humming bird's wings flapping. Weapons *'Wrist-Mounted Guns:' a pair of compact and silent wrist rifles with interchangeable barrels, allowing him to quickly recharge his weapon. The gun fires projectiles at high speeds, being able to penetrate resistant materials. *'Various Weapons:' Including Grenades, Rifles and Automatic Handguns. Strength level Weaknesses History Past The International Hunt In another city, Deadshot carries out an assassination on a local mayor and returns to his tropical base. There, one of his associates hires him to carry out a hit in Gotham. It is revealed that The Russian has put out a hit on Lieutenant Gordon, and Batman is called in to protect him. Batman gives Crispus Allen Ronald Marshall's handheld PDA device, containing a link to encrypted e-mails proving that Ronald Marshall hired Deadshot before. He then follows Gordon's motorcade, Alfred providing satellite-imagery assistance using WayneCom satellites. Deadshot attempts to shoot Gordon from a moving train, but Batman deflects the bullet. Deadshot then gleefully reveals that Batman was his real target the entire time, and that the threat against Gordon was a ruse. He opens fire as the train enters a tunnel, and as Batman attempts to charge Deadshot, he is injured, falling off the train. Deadshot advances to where he saw Batman fall, gloating, but is ambushed from behind and disarmed. He and Marshall are arrested. Hunt on a Christmas Deadshot is one of the eight assassins hired by the criminal Joker (disquised as crime mob boss Black Mask) to kill Batman for fifty million dollars on a Christmas Eve night. While Deathstroke is battling Batman, Deadshot is taking aim and says in a whisper that Batman is his target. He shoots a chain holding a shipping crate in an attempt to crush Batman, whom he can't get a clear shot at. However, this doesn't work, allowing Batman to escape from Deathstroke. In the video feed Batman takes from Penguin's drone, he is seen being interrupted in an assassination by four cops, all of whom he murders with one shot by ricocheting his bullet. At Uptown Gotham, Deadshot appears, stopping the police from apprehending Batman in an attempt to murder him personally. He ricochets a shot through the back of a SWAT cop who is aiming at Batman and into the tail rudder of a police chopper, making it spin out of control and crash. Batman initially thinks the SWAT sniper was the one who shot down the helicopter, but after scanning the crime scene discovers that the cop was killed by a ricochet from the same round that took down the helicopter, leading him to conclude only Deadshot could have done it. He traces the shot back to a nearby radio tower and discovers numbers on the shellcasing left behind, which he quickly decodes to find a message from Deadshot saying he's waiting for him at the bank and he has a hostage and a "very happy trigger finger". Batman then goes to his destination, where he finds Deadshot and several of his men. After taking out Deadshot's goons while avoiding the laser sights on his guns, Batman saves the hostage and defeats the assassin, smashing his head to the ground and breaking his weapon barrels in the process. Deadshot seems to accept his fate and tells Batman to kill him quickly, but Batman refuses, instead opting to leave him for the police. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Assassin Category:Marksman Category:Blackgate Prisoners